Stories of Sin Part 1 Bad Cop
by Iamtherock
Summary: A little short story I wrotemature raited for cusing


I must have been Crazy stepping in Old town. I must have been out of my mind but I did it anyway. Step right into Death.

You see Old town and the cops had a truce. It's a pact if you will. The hookers ran old town. They made the law. And there law was fierce. It was a place that cops feared to thread. We don't go into there world and they don't go into ours.

I broke the rules tonight chasing a killer. I was end my cop car with a bullet still in by belly standing my police uniform. Fuck the rules. It was dumb anyway. It made the cops weak, giving the world to criminals...making deals. The girls looked pretty but they were savage all the same.

This man had to pay. He butchered several women and several men. The blood stains the streets of sin city like diseases. His car is busted. I had shot the wheel. He skidded into Old town not expecting anyone to follow.

Sometime in Justice you have to do things. Terrible things.

I entered the Area the car comes out. Shadows dance around the streets us the gun toting valkyries that protect the city walked the roof tops looking for prey. I wouldn't be long. Rain, rain down on the car like a biblical flood. I see one through my rear view mirror ready to fire but I know it not just one.

I roll out the car as bullet tear through the car like paper. My body hit cold pavement making me cough blood. I run and dodge into the Alley. The car explodes. I run toward the dark alley bullet flying and using the shadows as cover.

I hear laughing. They surround me. I am a dead man

I take out my badge, blood still flowing out of my mouth.

"I COME in peace I am cop. I am chasing a cop killer" I say

Someone knocks the badge out my hand with a throwing star

"Leave this place cop. We don't care about someone who kills your kind. It not our problem or you be dead before your last breath" He said

"Then I make my last breath a good one. I came here to find a man, a Killer. Let me take care of him and I will be out of your hair." He said

I stared to walk out of The Alley. I left walk deeper into Old Town. A bullet whisked through my shoulder cracking through bones. I walked further. Another hit my leg. I limped on. Then it was a sharp pain in my gut a sword. Didn't even see here. Blood flowed down my cheek. Forget her name...Mya hoe..Tyboe…what ever..See was one of Old Town top assassins

"One twitch and your dead"

They were having a good old town. I knew the moment I step in here I was dead. The person I am hunting has connection. They will kill me for what I am going to do. I smiled in bloody teeth and laughed

"What so funny"

Sometime in pursuit of justice you have to thing terrible things

The cold rain started to chill. I was going to die tonight. It was the ladies, the killer, or the killer's people. I have nothing against the ladies of old town really. Don't respect the truce but have nothing against the ladies. I all ways respect women. Never laid a hand on them. It just the Killer tended to hide out in Old Town a lot, master of disguise many different guises.

"Check my pocket. Let one little surprise"

She took a picture out of it and looks. Her eyes went red with rage. I was punched in a jaw breaking teeth.

One of the ladies took the picture and look. A black woman name Gail. She kicked me in the ribs cracking one. The Picture was one of her women tied up with a blacken eye a bomb was hook to her.

"You're dead."

"Yea I know I am. Pretty sure I am going to die bad. All type of weird shit going to be done to me. Cracked bones, chopped of testicles, maybe you served my nuts to me on a silver platter...But doesn't change me got a bullet for the man running through this city. Got to get him before he leaves old town. You won't get shit out of me till he has my bullet in him...You hear me not a damm thing, Rip my ass apart aint telling you. He should be leaving the city limits old town soon, Maybe brought a car, stole one or on foot. Give me a change to kill him and Swear to go you will have the girl and your vengeance. "

They took there guns off me.

"You could save some time and help me"

They gave me a look of rage. I guess that was a no. I was going to die and I was going to burn in hell probably but this bastard was going with me.

I ran tracking him. I pushed my limped leg by sheer wheel. Tracking the car skids. The car was stop. I had nicked him in our battle. I spotted the killer running down the Alley. I fired.

He stopped

"Well you found me. Didn't think you come in here" The Killer said

His hair was smooth blond and his wore glasses

"You know those Cops…Nothing personal. They got in a way of my target. I know what I did to your partners affect you. But most of those cops were dirty anyway"

"Yea most...Your right. But not all of them. Not every single one. You don't think about that do you? Don't think about the ones you kill. It all business to you isn't. All a game of death you. No concern about the people you kill the families they leave behind. Some good cops died that night. I am not one of them but some good one did die."

"No. I think about it a lot. Think about it every night. I haunt me at night. Haunt me more then you can imagine. Very few people kill with our remorse...no matter what they say. They solider through, they make lies for themselves to justify it. But the guilt still there."

"Then why do it"

"Well the garbage bags filled with money ease the pain a little"

I raise my gun

"Your hand shaking officer. Can see it in the shadows you cast. The bullet did a number on you. You're only nicked. Now I am pretty far away. You may not make the shot. I on the other emd an expert shot with a gun in my coat pocket. Tell me who can hit first"

I fire. First bullet missed. Damm He calmly goes into his coat. I fire the rest of the bullet missing him in the darkness with my weak hand.

He turns and fire two in my chest. I hit the ground hard. Pain shoots through my body. Rain pours down on us. He walked over with his expensive suit

"What were you thinking really? You're no big hero. A good man perhaps but no big hero. What were you thinking. You never had a change"

"You mother Fucker" I screamed

"I want you to know it wasn't personal. The target I went after was indeed a bad man. You may not have known about it. Bad men sometime good at hiding things. The target was a rapist officered, Rape children and left they die cold and lonely in the sewers. So really neither of one us are bad guys. It the target that was bad. We are just two people passing into tonight. Trains that collides through circumstance not our own.Your cops just got in the way."

"You a fucking Cunt. You know that I real cunt"

I spit blood in his face.

"You don't give a shit about who got in the way. You would killer mother fucking Theresa and pissed on the Virgins Mary corpse in the money was right you cock. So don't give some assassin code bullshit." I say

He wipes the blood off his glasses and put it back on. I slide my pocket knife out of my sleeve.

"I really wished we could ended this a civilize way. But oh well"

I go into my pocket for my pocket knife and slammed it in his eye. He screamed in pain as I twist in his mouth forehead. I tackle him while he in pain and ignore my own. I bite down on his other eyes. Biting down into his eye shooting pushed deep into my mouth. He fires his gun into me. Bullet goes through my body. I raise the knife out of his eyes and stabbed him in the face repeatedly until him not moving any more. I fall down, bullet riddles my body.

The girls surround me as the stand over our bloody bodies. With my last breath I say.

"She is at the Docks. I marked the Area with a large X"

I woke up in a hospital bed

Gail stands in front of me. My body hooks up with wires. The girl I kidnap stand with a black eye

All type of odd torture device is on a bench.

"You didn't think you get off that easy did you"

A big lug came out

"Is this the punk who hurt the girls?"

"Yea Dwight" Gail said

Dwight took out a bat.

"Anything to say" He ask

I laughed a bitter laugh. A laughed where I knew I was fucked six ways from Sunday.

"Well shit…what can I say..HAVE AT IT!"


End file.
